Yuuka Kralie
Yuuka Kralie is the daughter of Alex Kralie and Mami Tomoe. She is the unofficial, unappointed leader of the Mistakes, a seemingly omnipotent magical girl who has been through countless time loops in which she'd try to save the Mistakes from their adversaries... And themselves. So far, not a single time loop has been successful, but she has managed to hold onto hope. Backstory Alex Kralie, a college student, met Mami Tomoe when she was just a middle school student. It was a classic story of grooming - he made her feel mature and special, not like "other girls", and she believed everything he told her. She had no idea the seemingly kind, intelligent man she was befriending was actually a compulsive liar, an antisocial, abusive monster, who had everyone he knew wrapped around his finger. The slow revelation of who Alex was through exposure to his lies and abuse, the sensation of slowly being boiled to death, drove Mami Tomoe into irreparable despair and turned her into a witch. Her friends, Kyoko and Sayaka, tried to save her from this man many times, but he had manipulated Mami too well for her to realize that she deserved better: a boyfriend her own age who respected her and cared about her. Fighting off despair, themselves, Madoka, Kyoko and Sayaka had to team up and take down Mami's witch form, Candeloro, and they took her grief seed, never to use it on any of their soul gems. Alex tried to appeal to their sense of pity, appearing to be a grieving man in love with a lost girl, but the team of magical girls knew far better. Madoka and Sayaka were hardly able to restrain Kyoko from murdering Alex right then and there, because they knew Kyoko may become a witch herself if she did. The three friends all "took care" of Mami's grief seed, taking turns at keeping it at each of their houses, until Sayaka noticed something strange: the grief seed was changing its shape, gradually. It was slowly becoming more and more like a soul gem, in terms of its appearance - and it certainly was not Mami's soul gem that emerged from this metamorphosis. That soul gem kept its shape: as a green gem, decorated by stars and flowers, for about a month. Until the drawer it was kept in at Madoka's house began to shake and wail. The soul gem born from Mami's grief seed turned out to birth a natural-born magical girl (that is, a lich), which none of the girls thought was possible. At first, they thought the baby in Madoka's drawer was Mami reincarnated, but they began to pick out facial features and an eye color Mami just didn't have. They came to the conclusion that this girl's physical features were picked from Mami... And Alex. The panic of potentially having to raise a child was quickly over, though - they tried to make up a story about finding a strange baby on Kyoko's doorstep, but Alex Kralie came back into the girls' life and made up a far more convincing story about the death of his COLLEGE-AGED girlfriend, who was the school tutor and rolemodel of these three girls, and so these troubled girls had become jealous of Alex for taking their tutor's attention away. The shock and anger that Kyoko, Sayaka and Madoka exhibited only served to fuel Alex's lie, and the baby was taken away from her safe home with the girls. Alex raised Yuuka until she was about 11, in a sheltered and loveless home. He decided he "learned his lesson" in faking genuine affection towards young girls, lest he'd be caught in his lie again, so he took on a new persona: as a cold, unimpressed, distant father. Because of this climate, Yuuka grew up in misery, hating herself, believing her father just didn't love her because there was something wrong with her. She nearly flunked out of middle school, and dropped out of high school at junior year to run away from home. She only got a few cities away on the bus before she fell into panic in a new place, realizing nothing about her was self-sufficient. But, as if on cue, a big car rolled up nearby... And a group of strange people came piling out to discuss plans of where to head next. A certain black-haired man caught her eye most strongly of all - he simply drowned in what appeared to be confidence, direction, and self-sufficiency. How could she, a confused, lonely, insecure young woman resist him? She would be delighted to get to know this man named Xavier Draven, and all of Xavier's odd friends. The gallimaufry of circus freaks she ended up hitching a ride with all seemed to call themselves "Mistakes" - and so, how could a confused, lonely, insecure young woman feel anything but at home with such a crowd? Learning about them and their backstories, and watching them interact made her feel like maybe, she had a place somewhere, with people who may understand her. People who may love her. She developed a crush on Xavier almost instantly, and, not exactly expecting him to be interested in her back, she admitted to him later that she wanted the two of them to support each other, and be by each other's side. Yuuka never quite got the attention she hoped for from the rest of the group, as she never learned how to warrant people's attention - so she wondered if she was truly meant to find a home with other people... But still, this was better for her than her home with Alex. Was Alex even looking for her, at that? However, this small improvement was not meant to last. She learned that Xavier, all this time, truly just wanted to die - he was meant to long ago, and he was reanimated for the purpose of finishing unfinished business - and he planned to do so very soon. And Yuuka nearly died alongside him. Xavier managed to enjoy a brave death in battle, defending the Mistakes from a planet-threatening menace calling itself Salvation, but Yuuka barely made it out of that attack alive. In her last moments, she was laid beside Xavier, contemplating dying right here and now. It's not like she could ever get any happier. This was the best she could do. ... Right? ... Wait. Was it? Was it really? The revelation that, all along, she could have done much better enraged her. It filled her with strength she never knew she had, and, in a brilliant display of magical energy, Yuuka disappeared. No Mistake ever saw her again. In that timeline, anyway. When she awoke next, it was at the street corner she met Xavier and the Mistakes initially... Was she given a second chance? Was she meant to improve on the last set of events? Was she meant for greater things? Too many time loops to count later, Yuuka still has not executed what she considers the "perfect timeline". Mistakes have come and gone, lost forever to the ages: including her beloved Xavier. But somehow, she still believes she will be able to make things right. She truly thinks that she will be able to manipulate time and space itself and give the Mistakes as good of lives as they can possibly have. But has she forgotten about herself? And, for that matter, is this what the Mistakes truly want? To be left behind time and time again, in "failed" timelines, left to die horribly? How do they know that she won't do that to them again, in this timeline? Personality Yuuka presents herself as a charming, confident, witty young woman, and she's got plenty of charisma to back that up. She's a laidback person, who can rarely be seen in any state of distress or panic. No matter how bad a situation may seem, Yuuka is ready with some kind of reassurance to get the rest of the Mistakes motivated again. She could be described as nigh-omnipotent, because of her extensive experience with the Mistakes and their circumstances across timelines - but truthfully, she's the one who feels like everyone knows something that she doesn't. On the flipside, Yuuka is incredibly manipulative and dishonest. The Mistakes are lucky that she uses these traits for the greater good, but her tendencies to twist situations just right, tell white lies to keep the group moving on top of the fact that she has left the Mistakes to die in several timelines, all paint a picture that is downright sinister. It's hard to tell sometimes if her friendly, trustworthy nature is... Well, trustworthy. It's hard to tell whether or not she's planning on leaving you for dead as soon as you turn your back. She tries to keeps those flaws majorly under wraps, though, and she hasn't quite divulged what it's like to be through so many iterations of the same events and watching them fail each and every time. In her mind, her countless abandonments of the Mistakes are a matter of efficiency. If she didn't abandon them, how could she jump onstage for the next timeline, to see if she could help that one succeed? She does not believe the Mistakes (or anyone else) have some sort of imprint on time itself, so how could it be wrong to cut her losses and just move on for the next try? ... So she says, anyway. Deep down, she wonders if they really do imprint time, and if she is harming the Mistakes on some cosmic level. Even deeper down, she always wonders if there was something more she could have done for any of the failing timelines - namely the first timeline she abandoned, right after Xavier's death. She only assumed that Salvation destroyed all of the Mistakes in that timeline. How does she know that happened? How does she know she didn't leave them for dead, when she could have saved them? And even deeper down than that, she doesn't know how much longer she can play this game. She already feels like the Mistakes hate her and distrust her, so what's the point? They must not appreciate what she's doing for them... So why does she continue? At the end of the day, Yuuka doesn't know if she can trust anyone, including herself. The idea that she is unworthy of praise, love and admiration occurs nearly as a fact to her, and it's going to take some work to challenge that "fact". Abilities Yuuka's magical powers are best described as diagonal, horizontal time-travel. Picture timelines as long, vertical lines, for a moment - if someone was to travel to the past or future, this would be considered vertical time travel. To simply hop from one timeline to another and end up at the same moment, that would be considered horizontal time-travel. Yuuka hops from timeline to timeline, ending up at a fixed moment in the past as soon as she abandons one - the moment the Mistakes first start to meet up with each other, wherever they end up meeting up. She also seems to have some level of access to hammerspace, which is where she keeps her weapon - a giant, mint-and-teal colored scythe covered in cutesy cellphone charms - and a number of other useful other items. Not her cheap, outdated iPhone, though! That shit stays in her jacket. She's gotta live up to her reputation as a phone-obsessed teenage girl who's everything wrong with this generation, after all. Relationships Alex Kralie By now, Yuuka has an inkling of what was up with her daddy dearest. After all this time, she figures something had to have been off about her supposedly single dad, considering she has met up with Madoka, Kyoko and Sayaka a few times across time loops and they've told her all she needs to know. She never plans on going back to Alex or "reconciling" with him - as far as she's concerned, he is a monster and she needs not waste her time on him. But the damage his style of "parenting" left on her has left its toll, it is the foundation of her insecurity and basic sense of being undeserving of love. Mistakes She thinks of the Mistakes as her true family, she thinks of herself as a mother figure to them despite being one of its youngest members. Yuuka wants to give all of them the happiest circumstances that she possibly can, whether by fighting alongside them or fighting their demons. However, on a secondary level, she secretly resents them for "letting" her go to all this trouble without treating her like a highly important, trustworthy person... But how can they trust her, considering how many times she's left them to die in failed timelines? Ryker Smith Ryker seems to admire Yuuka rather than distrust her... Haha. It's harmless, there's nothing wrong with that. Yuuka figures he'll learn better about her someday, this admiration can only come from someone who doesn't understand how intrinsically bad she is. He's just a naive kid... But at the same time, he picks up on things fast. He learns faster than anyone else in the group. Ryker's actually pretty fucking smart... But hey, it's harmless! It's harmless as long as this blind admiration just. Stops. Someday. Okay? Yuuka doesn't know what she'd do if he became aware of all her flaws and still found her someone worthy of his friendship. The Professor Yuuka is very fond of The Professor. She sees him as someone who is pleasant, who believes the best in other people at his deepest foundation - and she sees this as something admirable. Yuuka honestly wishes she could see the best in people as a whole... Well, she does. But it's more like, she wishes she could see the best in herself. On another level, she considers herself the Nan to The Professor's Master II - they're a dynamic duo of friendship and getting shit done. Luckily, she and The Professor have a healthy and positive friendship in comparison to the toxic, unhealthy friendship of Nan and The Master II. Nanatsuki Someperson Though she doesn't like to talk about it openly, she sees a lot of herself in Nan. Obviously they have very different issues that manifest in very different ways, but she identifies with the narrative of "Young kid is wronged by a number of adult men over the course of their teen years, young kid overidentifies with toxic men, young kid hates and doubts themself from then on" - and that narrative is exactly what happened in Nan's childhood. Yuuka pities Nan's early form deeply because of how empty his existence is when the Mistakes first meet him, but she also sees him as a very important person as his development carries itself out. Ryou Shion Yuuka adores Ryou to bits - he's an adorable little boy with soft bunny ears. What's not to like? Despite this seemingly objectified view of him, she always listens to him and respects him. She just also likes hugging him and petting his ears when he's comfortable with it. Fetter Yuuka's main fetter is the second-stage Belladonna, The Bride. Also appearing is the first-stage Belladonna, The Satellite. Trivia * "you cant fuck Yuuka Kralie. dont be deceived by her beauty. it would never work out between you. any relationship you managed to forge would be doomed to failure. she has friends and fetters and such to worry about, she has no time to spend attending to your needs, sexual or otherwise. she just doesnt communicate. she will only leave you a broken shell, composing lyric videos in windows movie maker, dedicated to no one but really you know they are dedicated to her. Yuuka will kill you, man. kill you." - someone we don't talk about or to anymore! Gallery Yuuka.jpg Tumblr nnnhcd0DG41u75msbo1 400.png Tumblr inline n67j31BC5R1qgm2zc.png Make the post.png Junk neverland.png Ryuuka time.png Yuuchan 1.png Yuuka concept.png stick yuuka.png stick nan and yuuka.png ao3 yuuka.jpg yuuka weirdpocalypse.jpg yuuka tacobell.png yuukadoodle.jpg yuurena.jpg Tumblr_o05m5uzt4N1qjjqw3o1_500.jpg Yuuka_sort_of_fullbody.jpg All.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females Category:Team Vanilla